


The Pianist, The Dreamer, and Whatever Emotions Lie

by mjee01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Guitarist Lance (Voltron), Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music AU, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Pianist Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love, dream - Freeform, keith basically controls life, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjee01/pseuds/mjee01
Summary: A tale of two heartfelt musicians, and how their paths intertwine into the day they meet, and the time they spend together, perhaps in love?What people never notice though, is how real they truly are. They're only human after all.





	The Pianist, The Dreamer, and Whatever Emotions Lie

They met at a concert, and the first time the dreamer listened to the pianist play, he knew he had to talk to the fine musician. He played with such confidence, and he seemed not to be heeding to a score, but the voice in his head. The dreamer was captivated by the notes, and couldn't believe such music could take his heart, and throughout the concert, his blue eyes gleamed like the sun on the sea. 

At the concert's reception, when they finally had the time and the confidence to approach each other, they immediately bonded over their appreciation for music. The pianist admired the dreamer's liking for fast-paced music, as the dreamer himself played the guitar. they spoke with such passion and dreamy visages that it seemed they were in a euphoric state. They discussed much more than just music, but that was the piece that made them click together. That day, you could say they bonded on a level that you couldn't simply define as acquaintances. 

Following the concert, they kept in touch and continued to grow their skills in the hopes of one day performing together. they wrote songs together and they giddily promised to play them for an audience one day. For a long time, it was the two musicians, one at the piano and one strumming peacefully and singing lyrics, and them discussing whatever seemed to be important to them. They'd passionately work on their song, all the way to when the sunset and didn't even bother to check the time. Each suggestion was worthwhile and each utterance had meaning. Other than the music, the somber silences lay lightly between them.

The day came when they played for a stage, and it was an astonishing moment, the effort from both participants was clear. On their path to this song, all the time they'd spent together made sense. every note, every dynamic, and each breath had everyone's minds moving together. When the concert was over, the guitarist was overwhelmed with a sentiment. His ocean eyes pierced into the pianists. " I love you," he said, barely above a whisper. but the pianist heard and stopped. "I love you," he repeated, more confident now. " I love you and its horrible. but you make me feel like singing, and I just can't stop because the words keep coming out of my mouth and they're all true." 

I'm too much.

Once the words have left my mouth and my soul alike, the pianist laughs. empty and so, so unlike him. or maybe it is like him and I truly never knew him. "you told our story so blandly like there wasn't all that depth and in-betweens." And at this moment his eyes become a tired old soul, like the universe and so unlike his real, dreamy galaxy eyes. His gaze is everything, knowing nothing will change. and he knows I just can't. change, that is.

"Yeah, I guess that's because we're really imperfect, actually. Not like the perfect angel I described you as, huh?" but the joke's ended and it hangs lifeless in the air. "you're not flawless, and I realize it. I know I've said this before but I've never looked at you, for who you are." 

"Stop". his voice is unwavering. He considers my words for a moment, before opening his mouth again. "I.. suppose you're right on one front, that we did learn to fit together, and that we didn't come as a perfect set." His confident mask breaks, and his lips visibly tremble. 

He interlocks his fingers into his own, and I look down to my own hands to see they've started to clench and unclench unconsciously; as if attempting to rekindle the feeling of his hands in my own. I look up to the man- no the boy who has definitely stolen my heart and yet has left me feeling so full. He's found interest in his beaten shoes, kicking at the gravel. 

"Did you ever love me?" I ask, unceremoniously. His hands twitch in their grasp, and as they come to a stop he lets out a sigh. Finally, he answers. "I'm not one to be a liar, so..." He hesitates and for the first time, the silence is heavy, undeniably heavy. Random thoughts intrude my head in this instant, like how this is the first long silence he's created. He cuts the tension. "No, I don't think I ever loved you, and you never loved me. We don't know what love is." 

I want to interject, create banter between us, but it's too late. I truly thought I knew what love was. Like music, free-flowing and pristine. Full of emotions, and without a true course. Then again, that's only like what my music is. Rushed and like a wild spirit. Too much to give and tremendously needy.

"You'd rather be a heartbreaker than a liar, huh?" I try a smile, but it feels fake even to me. Suddenly, my scarf feels to tight and I'm burning up. "What a player," I whisper, but he can hear me. If tears could be breaths, the boy in front of me would be crying. It's breathy and fragile. What a pretty crier.

At this point voice is rough and my hands have found tremors. Like a broken record, I reckon to myself. Always repeating the same lies in my head. He brushes my lips with the lightest touch, like an angel once more, no, for the last time. He smiles at the smirk I've been thinking I loved for the last year.  
"We were never lovers," he tells me. "We are dreamers, musicians, and liars, but we never knew how to love."

"Once I learn to love, I'll find you and treat you correctly."  
I sigh and dissolve.

My eyes flutter like I had forgotten something, but I brush it away to focus. I breathe deeply because my hands are shaking. I bow with false bravado and I place my hands on the strings carefully. I start into a song from memory, a song that seems so familiar yet a foreign language I can't understand. maybe I never will, but once the melody starts I know its meaning and name. 

Maybe even though we lie, we can learn to love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so excuse my exceptionally horrible story-telling skills.  
> Please leave comments on how I could improve!  
> (Inspiration from the fic lighter stories.)


End file.
